Bittersweet Surprise
by Nori-Nori-Chan
Summary: Germany and Italy were in love with each other but they were shy to express their feeling.Finally, Germany did it, but in an unique way. Including Japan's slight fanboy-ing. Please read and review. And Happy New Year, the year of the snake -v-


**Ok, so i had the idea for this fiction from facebook, and I LOVE IT. This fiction wasn't beta-ed so it might sound horrible with some damn grammar, maybe spelling mistakes(My other fictions was written in Vietnamese, my mother tongue). PLEASE! FORGIVE ME, I'M SORRY!**

**But anyway I'm enjoying my lunar new year vacation. Happy New Year! It's snake's year so, wish you all will be as smart and evil like snake**

**Ger-san: Enough with that, start this fiction or eat my potato!**

**Nori: NOOO I'm seaweed I can't eat potato *run***

**Ita-chan: Ve, Let's start. And Nori-Chan doesn't own Hetalia, silly. She is seaweed, after all**

**Nori: ;A;**

* * *

~Ludwig~

Hm… How long had it been since Ludwig discovered that he was in love with his ally, his best friend: Italy Feliciano. He woke up, seeing a sleeping Italian by his side, snuggling close to him. He used to scold at Feliciano, yelled at him, told him to wake up and asked him why was he in the German's bedroom even when he had already locked the door. Ever since he fell in love with Feli, when he woke up seeing his love, he smiled, studied the boy's face, gently touch his soft skin. Then he called softly:

"Italia, wake up now"

"Uve…But it's still early, and I told you to call me Feliciano, I'll call you Ludwig"

"Alright, Feliciano. But it's not early anymore. Get ready for training"

"Yes captain! Ve~"

While training, the German found it very amusing to run with the Italian. He kept talking about beautiful girls, cute cats, how much he loves pasta. Ludwig just listened to him quietly and smiled to himself. After some laps, Feliciano said he was tired and he wanted to go home to make some pasta. Usually, Ludwig would be mad, saying how lazy Feli was. But he thought for a moment

"Fine, today we will finish training earlier"

"Yay, let's go make pasta Ludwig~"The Italian boy grinned and grabbed his hand and made Ludwig blushed

After lunch, Ludwig needed to do some paperwork. But then Feliciano hold his hand

"Sleep with me, please"

The blond blushed madly at the 'dirty' thoughts, but he soon calmed himself down. The brunette's puppy dog eyes were unresistant.

"F…fine, I will"

As they laid down on Ludwig's bed, Feli suddenly kissed Ludwig on the cheek and whispered

"You are my best friend, Ludwig"

The Italian boy was asleep but the German was still awake. He kept on thinking 'Am I only his friend'. Should he tell the boy how much he loves him? But he was worried that their relationship could break. No, he couldn't risk. Feliciano is his only friend. Silent is gold, after all. Ludwig then closed his eyes and murmured

"You are more than a friend to me, Feli. I love you"

* * *

~Feliciano~

When Feliciano woke up, he saw no Ludwig by his side

"Ve…Maybe he has some paperwork to finish"

He hugged the pillow thought of the German. He loved his blond hair; his deep blue eyes. He loved his muscular body, how warm and strong. He just wanted to hug, to kiss and to hold his hands all day. But most of all, Feliciano loved Ludwig so much. Ever since Holy Roman Empire left, he was sad all the time. But the moment he saw Ludwig, something changed. All of his sadness vanished. It was…love in the first sight, perhaps? Happiness came back to his soul. Ludwig took care of Feliciano, saved him when he was caught by the enemy. Ludwig was the sun of his life.

Feliciano remembered, there was a time when he was sick, Ludwig was the one who took care of him. He spent hours next to the boy's bed, nursed him carefully. He even stayed awake to look after Feliciano because he may get seizures and delirium when his body degrees got too high. But Ludwig didn't complain at all, unlike Feli's brother.

When he slept earlier, the brunette had a great dream. The blond told him that he was more than a friend to him, that he loved him. But then Feliciano sighed, a single tear escaped from his eyes.

"It was just a dream, si?"

Oh how much he wanted to tell Ludwig how much he loved him. He could say "Tiamo" easily to girls, but that was just flirting. But it was difficult for him to say those simple words to the German. Ludwig was a friend, not a lover. Their friendship was going well, why ruin it?

"Maybe I should keep silent then" He smiled sadly and got out of bed.

* * *

~Decision~

Ludwig couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to tell Feliciano that he was in love with him. He could not stand it, seeing the boy everyday but not be able to hold him and kiss him. But, he needed some help from his other ally: Japan

That day, after training, Ludwig asked Feliciano to go home to make lunch while he had a few things to discuss with Kiku. When he was already out of sight, Ludwig turned to the Japanese man

"You wanted to discuss something with me right, Germany-san" He politely asked

"Yes…I was wondering if you could do me a favor"

"And what might that be"

"I…um…could you…ask Italy if he was in love with anyone because…I…Ikindofinlovewithhim and I'm p…planning to express my love to him"

Kiku's face heated up, thinking about how his 2 allies were in love with each other, and they would…and…and then

"Yes, Yes I will" He spoke "Now, if you excuse me I must go home now before…ugh" Some blood began to flow down from his nose as he quickly retreated back to his house

The next day Ludwig showed up at Kiku's house. He invited him inside for some tea or coffee. When the German asked for the answer, the Japanese man smiled

"Well, as he said he was currently in love with someone"

Ludwig's heart suddenly dropped and it felt so painful. He sadly spoke

"Oh…I got it…"

"But surprisingly, the person he loves is you Germany-san"

The German's face lit up as he heard that. He couldn't believe it, was Kiku serious, or it was just a joke?

"A…are you serious?"

"I swear on my Japanese samurai honor, I'm not lying to you. Now you should go to his place"

"Thank you so much, Japan" Ludwig actually smiled in front of Kiku's face

He wanted to run to Feliciano's house to kiss and hug his love. But he also wanted to surprise the Italian... And finally, he came up with a wonderful idea

* * *

~The romantic part, yay~

Feliciano was at his house, drawing at that moment. It was a sketch of him and Ludwig. They were holding hands and lying on the field of white Felicia and blue Cornflower. He smiled slightly. Suddenly his mobile phone rang. He checked the caller's ID, it was Ludwig. He happily answered.

"Ve! Hi Ludwig. You don't usually call me, you just go see me directly. So, what is it?"

"Hello Feliciano, I need you advice"

"Ok, what's your problem?"

"I kind of like someone"

When Feliciano heard this, his smile disappeared. His eyes began to water

"Oh…I see"

"Now I'm in front of that person's house, do you think I should ring the door bell? I afraid that person will reject my love. Do you think I should ask?"

Tear streamed down from Feliciano eyes. He spoke, tried his best to hide how shaky his voice was

"Listen up, don't worry Ludwig. I'm sure she will love you. I mean, you're handsome, smart, talented, kind. You are a great man. She will accept your love, I'm 100% sure about that"

"Ok. Thank you Feliciano" Said Ludwig before he hung up

The brunette collapsed on the desk and cried hard. He loved the blond so much and now he was with another person. He regretted that he didn't tell Ludwig that he loved him sooner. But he will let him go, even when it was very painful. As long as Ludwig was happy, he would, too. He kept on crying and sobbing till he heard his ringtone. It was the German, again.

'Bet that girl accepted his love and now Ludwig is calling me to say thanks' Feliciano thought to himself. He pushed aside all of his sadness and tried to sound happy when he answer the phone

"So, how was it~?"

"Um… I…I'm too shy to ring your doorbell. So, could you go downstairs and open the door for me, mein liebe?"

* * *

**Ita-chan: Yes, Ludwig :" *ran downstairs, open the door and kiss his amore***

**Ger-san: *blush***

**So~ How was it? I will be veeeeeeeeeeerrrrryyyyyyyyyyy yy grateful if you guys review X3  
**

**Sorry for the bad grammar**

**And Happy New Year XD**

**(Oh and if you have facebook, add me, same name with fanfiction's name)**


End file.
